The Bella Grenade
by MakaioRed
Summary: Bella meets Elena and Bonnie at the Gilbert house, intent on going to see a movie, and is coaxed into wearing a sun-protection ring. Distant relative to "Bella Goes Bananas" in theme.


Bonnie stood looking at the mirror. Her appearance kept changing every half a minute. It was either the appearance of a youthful, scarlet curled-haired girl with poutful lips, and brown eyes or a swarthy girl of African descent with brown eyes and black hair which also curled.

"It's like my body can't decide if I'm black or white" Bonnie murmured, looking toward Elena, who was looking at another mirror.

The teenager standing there was blonde, but so blonde that her hair almost shone white. Her eyes were blue. Of course her look switched to that of a brunette with brown eyes a few seconds after Bonnie's murmur.

Elena shot a glance at Bonnie. "Yeh, and mine can't decide if I'm blonde or brunette," she replied.

"I wonder why it's happening."

"I know why," said a new voice, coming from another female brunette teenager in the doorway of Elena's bedroom, "it's Halloween."

Bonnie switched her gaze onto the new teen, "Hey you can't just walk into other people's houses or bedrooms."

"Sorry," the new girl said.

The way Bonnie shrugged suggested that she had not quite forgiven the girl in the doorway. "You're the girl from the internet, right?"

The new girl said, "Yes, I'm Bella remember?"

Elena hadn't recognised her straight away, but then she started to remember some of the details of the person they had met online. Bella was found on a social network of girls who had been involved in supernatural relationships. Both she and Bella had been in love triangles.

Bonnie was the first to respond. "Oh right, we were all going to see a movie. Hi I'm Bonnie, well Bonnie in person," she said as she waved politely at Bella, her mood now mellow and welcoming, clearly showing signs that she was no longer upset about Bella's entrance.

Elena joined in on the wave, and Bella waved back. "And I'm Elena."

The three young beauties exchanged pleasantries and then went downstairs to the dining room for seating. They perched themselves down on the seats around the dining room table and began discussing all manner of topic. After some time their talk shifted the topic of significant other'.

"Where's Edward?" Elena asked.

Bella shrugged the mention of Edward's name. 'Perhaps he wasn't spending too much time with her' Bonnie thought.

"Oh, he's at home with our daughter," she then said.

While her question was completely off topic, Bonnie couldn't resist asking, "Does she sparkle too?"

"No, but take that back, we don't sparkle. We're like gigantic, vampiric fairies, we twinkle." Both Bonnie and Elena had to pull their faces hard to hide their glee and prevent laughs from escaping. Bella then continued, "And unlike the vampires I've heard about from these parts, the sun doesn't hurt us."

Elena wasn't too pleased at the sound of that, and it was hard for her to hide the contempt in her words as she said, "Well, you know I was a vampire once and I usually got burnt in the sun. I was even killed by sunlight. Even so, I'd rather be dead than be a glow in the light fairy."

Elena's statement had finally decided the appearances of Bonnie and Elena, both red-haired and blonde respectively without any more change.

Bella felt as if she had walked into a trap. "So what if the sun doesn't hurt us? We sparkle and we're proud."

Elena shot a look to Bonnie, checking if she had something to add. From the look on Bonnie's face, there wasn't - it seemed as if Bonnie was enjoying this. Elena then said, "So if I told you I had a ring that could block the effects of sunlight would you take it?"

In a sudden change of attitude, like a politician crossing the floor, she said, "Oh goodness, yes, I'm so sick of Renesmee looking at me like I'm a Christmas tree. I can't even get my nails or hair done any more. My favourite salon is only open during the day. And worst of all I miss going out into the great, big, urban, outdoors."

Elena pulled a ring out her purse, "Alright, here's my, well, Katherine's ring."

"Go try it," Bonnie said eagerly.

"Sure!"

The three teenage ladies walked out of the dining room, into the entrance area of the house and out of the front door. The three of them walked straight into a bright summer's day, and Bonnie and Elena could see a 'terrible' vampiric affliction which began to plague Bella.

"Disco ball," Bonnie muttered, "she looks like a disco ball."

"Shhhhh."

"I hope this works," Bella said incredulously as she stood in the small garden, placing the ring onto her left index finger.

"It sure will," Bonnie and Elena chorused.

The glitter which inhabited Bella's skin vanished from sight. Every flashing shimmer, eloquent glisten, raging sparkle, orthodox twinkle, and bodily firework ceased all operation around her body. Bella examined herself, looking at as much exposed and now 'normal' skin as she could, before finally jumping. While in the air she shouted, "It worked, it worked!"

An odd sound filled the air as Bella made her descent back to the ground. A tumbling rumble filled the air, and Bella was its source. She began to shake violently. Something ripped through her body and she exploded. Smoke filled the air, but Elena and Bonnie were unharmed. The explosion was similar to that of a smoke grenade which, much like how the now deceased vampire used to be, made all the right noises (deadly and explosive) but the resulting chaos usually only blinding at best.

"Did you see that?" asked a surprised Elena, waving her hand to send the plums of smoke away.

"Well, I can't see anything now. But yeh, she gone baby gone."

The two girls retreated further back, onto the porch of the Gilbert house. "What do you think happened?" asked Elena.

"I guess all the fairy dust started to build up inside of her and the pressure got too much and caused her to explode."

Elena laughed a hearty laugh. "At least she didn't leave any evidence left to pick up, let's go to the movie," Elena then said.

"But who's going to use our third ticket? Meredith's with Alaric."

"Just hold on," Elena said as she moved her head back into the house and then shouted, "come down Margaret, you get to see the movie with us."

"Yaaay!" The little girl shouted, while she ran down the stairs towards the front door.

As the two teens walked ahead, Margaret skipped along behind. She then knelt down and picked up something in a small pile of ash. "Oooh, what a pretty ring."


End file.
